


i get so hungry when you say you love me

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, assplay, side pin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: RyoPin take Massu to the Ke$ha concert.





	i get so hungry when you say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Man, that was such a good concert!” Yamapi says jovially from the driver’s seat.

Next to him, riding shotgun (as he does), Ryo’s staring incredulously out the window. “This parking lot is a cluster fuck.”

“It’s Ke$ha,” Jin mumbles from the backseat, sprawling out and looking like he’s drowning in his hoodie. Massu had spent the better part of the evening with him and couldn’t say for certain what his hair looked like.

“Yeah, it seems like all of Japan is here!” Yamapi grins as he places the SUV in park, waiting patiently while the other drivers honk and scream at each other. “What a good turnout for her.”

Massu sits up straight behind Yamapi, seat belt properly fastened and hands folded neatly in his lap. Not that he has anything against Jin, being birthday twins and all, but he feels uneasy sharing butt space with him. Probably because he looks like he’s about to rob a conbini.

“Masuda… _kun_ ,” Jin drawls out, adding the honorific like it’s an afterthought. “Did you enjoy Ke$ha?”

“She’s… interesting,” Massu replies, trying to keep his voice under control. He has no reason to have a shaky voice anyway. He’s just in a dark backseat with Akanishi Jin. Trapped. With no way out.

That’s a lie – he could open the door and run out into the parking lot if he really wanted to, but that would just call unnecessary attention to himself. And he doesn’t like to do that. So, stuck with Jin he is. Dammit.

“I like her music,” he goes on, watching Jin’s unchanging expression, or at least what he can see with the creepy dark shadows and all. “She puts on a good show.”

“I’d hit it,” Ryo offers from the front seat.

Jin snorts. “You’d hit anything with a hole.”

Ryo shrugs. Not for the first time, Massu admires his brazenness.

“Whore,” Jin mutters, and Yamapi laughs.

Traffic starts to move. Yamapi excitedly puts the car back into drive, bouncing a little in his seat.

They move about a foot. Massu doesn’t even think Yamapi’s tires make an entire rotation.

“Ugh,” Ryo says, leaning his chair back in frustration. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Dude, I’m _right behind you_ ,” Jin says, kicking the back of Ryo’s seat as it falls back. “Switch with me if you want to sleep.”

“Scoot over, lazy ass,” Ryo barks as he curls up with his coat. “Buta doesn’t take up that much room.”

Massu expects (hopes for) Jin to fight back, but the other man just huffs and dislodges his knees from the back of the seat.

And scoots closer to Massu.

Massu tries not to react physically, but he had to have jerked enough for Jin to notice. In all reality it’s a perfectly logical arrangement, Massu in his seat and Jin riding bitch (as he does), but as far as Massu is concerned, Jin may as well be in his lap. He’s close enough for Massu to smell his cologne, heightened from being active at the concert, and apparently it’s impossible for him to sit without his legs spread out, his thigh resting against Massu’s.

The spot where they make contact _burns_ , followed by Massu’s face when he realizes what it’s from. The temperature rises way too fast, despite being the end of winter with Yamapi’s crappy heater that doesn’t reach the backseat and most of the windows down. His arm is already smashed against the door; he can’t move away any farther without physically leaving the vehicle.

Jin shifts to get comfortable and accidentally elbows Massu in the side, rushing to apologize and frowning when he can’t really slouch in this position. “Sorry,” he grumbles. “Douchebag Nishikido should have just sat back here.”

“I heard that,” Ryo says into his arm. “And I’m kicking your ass in my dream right now.”

Jin knees his seat again, and Ryo reaches back to punch him in the shin.

“ _Ow_ , fucker,” Jin hisses, twisting to offset the pain.

Massu’s breath hitches when Jin’s forehead presses into his shoulder, harsh exhale noticeable even through his layers. Jin grabs the bruised area of his leg, ending up halfway Massu’s lap. and  Massu freezes, tensing everything that can possibly be tensed. There’s no way that Jin doesn’t know, doesn’t _feel_ the one part that swells at his close proximity.

“Sorry,” Jin says again, bracing one hand on the car door to try and push himself back into his seat.

Then Yamapi pushes on the gas, the SUV lurching into motion, and Jin falls against Massu, knee landing right between his legs. Massu lets out a faint moan at the impact, which Jin must mistake as a cry of pain because he scrambles to move. Suddenly he pauses, leaning back to look at Massu with a blank expression, and Massu knows that he knows.

Massu waits for it, the inevitable teasing, but Jin doesn’t say a word. He just offers a small, conspiratorial smile, and Massu thinks this may actually work out in his favor – until he feels a determined hand slide down between them and _squeeze_.

That smile grows, turning into a more natural smirk as Massu’s eyes widen and his body arches of its own accord. An embarrassing noise starts to bubble up in his throat, but Jin lowers his head, shushes him with hot breath on his neck, and Massu isn’t sure whether he’s freaked out or just really, really aroused.

His eyes cross when Jin rubs him through his pants, which answers that question. It’s too easy to give in, the weight of his eyelids winning as they fall shut and his hips push up into the touch, only feeling a bit shameful when Jin gives a low laugh against his skin.

Then he remembers where he is and his eyes pop open, looking not at Jin but Yamapi in the driver’s seat, his face visible in the rearview mirror. Yamapi doesn’t see him (them), focusing on the traffic like a good driver, and a quick scan of Massu’s peripheral shows heavily tinted windows on both sides. And Ryo sleeping.

He turns to tell Jin… something; he’s not quite sure what he was going to say, actually. Probably “stop” or more likely “wait,” but it doesn’t matter because the minute he turns his head, Jin’s on his lips, rushed breaths mingling together as Jin licks his way into Massu’s mouth and Massu lets him.

It ends all too soon, Massu lingering with his eyes closed until it becomes blatantly obvious that Jin’s not at eye-level. His eyes pop open again but this time he looks down, sees Jin bent in a rather cramped position with his head down and his ass up, and Massu’s first thought is that if Yamapi turns around, it’ll be right in his face.

His second thought is _oh my god Akanishi is going to suck me off_. He can’t do anything but stare in awe and a bit of horror as Jin unfastens Massu’s pants and draws out his cock, frowning a bit at the size (larger than average, although Massu doesn’t like to flaunt it). There’s not enough time to properly freak out about it before Jin’s sucking him past his lips, making an obscene noise that can’t be mistaken for anything else other than what it _is_ , and in the next second, Yamapi’s turning up the radio.

Massu thinks (hopes) it’s a coincidence until he tears his eyes away from Jin and sees Yamapi watching him in the rearview. He’s going back and forth from the road to them and he probably can’t see anything other than Massu’s face, but his eyes are knowing and Jin squirms and moans around Massu’s cock from something happening behind him that Massu can’t see.

Instincts have him sliding shaky fingers into Jin’s hair, under the hoodie that falls as he pushes it back. Jin’s hair looks normal, dark and a bit curly from no styling, and it feels surprisingly soft to the touch. Jin likes it too, moving back and forth in contrast to Massu’s stroking, and Massu quickly figures out that he’s indirectly controlling the speed this way.

Jin moans again and this time Massu sees it, Jin’s rear end bouncing a bit as he pushes against what is undeniably Yamapi’s hand between his legs. He’s arching like a cat in heat, slurping on Massu while rubbing off on Yamapi, and Massu wonders if Yamapi would pull over somewhere, turn around and just take Jin that way, kneeling over the console of his own car and pounding into him from behind.

The thought has Massu tightening his grip on Jin’s hair, which in turn earns him a deep, hard swallow. He can’t hold it back – he groans outright, the bass vibrating his body along with whatever hip-hop song is on the radio, his shame fading away with each squeeze of Jin’s mouth along his length.

He focuses his eyes on the front again and instantly wishes he hadn’t – Yamapi’s gaze is searing, heat seeming to radiate even reflected in the rearview mirror. Massu feels panicked, but that just has him pushing down on Jin’s head, twisting his fingers in the soft hair and parting his lips for the noises that come out beyond his control.

The SUV is rolling now; they must have made it out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Yamapi’s driving one-handed, his wrist lazily resting on the top of the wheel while his eyes dart back and forth from the road to Massu.

A click sounds and Massu’s not too sure what it is, then Jin cries out and _devours_ his cock, pushing it in and out of his mouth like it’s his means to breathe. It’s not until a light shines on them from a passing truck that Massu notices that Jin’s pants are around his knees, Yamapi’s arm shaking with the force he’s using to press his fingers inside Jin as fast as he can, and Massu can only yank on Jin’s hair as a warning.

He feels Yamapi’s eyes on him as he comes with a deep groan, his world going white while Jin sucks him dry. Just when it gets to be too much and Massu is about to shove him off, Jin pulls back and _screams_ into Massu’s thigh, his body shuddering as he reaches down to fist his own erection.

Massu continues to stroke Jin’s hair through his orgasm, his head remaining on Massu’s lap even after they’re both done. Jin looks up at him with a genuine smile as they both return their pants to their usual state and Jin sits (carefully) on the edge of the console.

“I hate you all,” Ryo mutters sleepily. “Just so you know.”

Yamapi laughs. “Oh, Ryo-chan.”

“Hey, so I got a question,” Jin says quietly, turning his head to follow Massu’s light touch. “Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?”

“Okay,” Massu answers without hesitation, and Ryo smacks his hand to his forehead.


End file.
